Colour me cruel
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Someone important to you is returning here. Along with her she brings death, torment, decay but but she also brings hope. Hope for love and realization and freedom. Love that you will need to admit Kaiba if you will play your part in fate."
1. Prologue

**This is my big fat disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not, I repeat, DO NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh character! **

**Prologue:** Where the end began...again...

**Rating:** PG

**Author's note**: Set after "The Pyramid of light". There won't be many spoilers. Probably just in the prologue. The rating might go up...and it might not. If it doesn't go up here I'll probably post the higher rated chapter(s) on another site, if anything I'll let you know. Um the main pairing will be Seto/Kisara If there is going to be another pairing I'll let you knw. Also this will be a virtually short story: I can't commit to long term relationships LOL! Maybe about 6-7 chapies give or take.

BTW Hehet is the Egyptian Goddess of infinite space and in this story she is Anubis' daughter...Bite me ok? It's my story!

**-Prologue-**

Hehet sat silently peering ever upward into the darkness that consumed her, her eyes were searching its plane for some sign of freedom. The freedom her father had promised her. She sat attentive and silent, each of her heartbeats sounding like thunder in her ears. Then she saw it. She saw the eye of the Pyramid of light before her, as the darkness in the shadow realm began to merge with some booming form of artificial light. She could barely contain her glee, and her heartbeats now began to race.

She had been sitting cross-legged as she stared upward, but now she knelt. Her breaths coming heatedly as she counted her heartbeats in anticipation.

...OneTwoThree...

The light was becoming stronger.

The shadow realm merging faster.

...FourFiveSix...

Faster and Faster it grew... 

Swallowing...swallowing..

...SevenEightNine...

The shadow beasts began to roar!

FREEDOM her soul cried...

...TEN...

**_She saw the horror! _**She let out a cry as powerful as her soul, as she jumped to her feet. The eye of the pyramid erupted before her with a light so bright that one who had been consumed in darkness for so long could barely withstand. She snapped her eyes shut, but her mouth still worked, at first only letting out wordless sobs and heart felt cries of pure rage. Then, through her blind anger she managed to scream: "FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!**FATHER!!!**"

The pyramid gave one last mighty explosion, and this time the shockwaves were powerful enough to send her flying backwards. Her head smacked the blackness of the shadow realm's earth-less bottom and her soul was pulled further back into her mind's unconscious.

**-Some time later-**

Hehet sat up abruptly. She looked around the room she was in and she frowned. It wasn't that she didn't know where she was. She knew this room well it was after all, her own. What she couldn't figure out is why she was lying in her room when the last thing she remembered was staring up into the brightening of the shadow realm, with her whole being screaming 'Freedom'.

She looked down onto the covers of her bed, desperately trying to remember and when she could not she kicked the covers off herself. She drew herself into a sitting position, wrapped her arms around her legs yet left enough room between her knees to stare at her feet. Her eyes lingered upon a golden ring on her second toe, before moving upward and resting on her anklet. She appraised it, stroking the pyramid that dangled above her ankle joint with her eyes. And when her gaze settled on the eye in the middle of the pyramid the memories flashed before her eyes.

First their was calm, then there was anticipation. She remembered the feel of being so close to freedom, but then: '**_TEN!' _**the images flashed brighter and she cringed in pain.

And then the explosion that had brought her to her feet, her rage to her mouth and her dreams to an end. And then again, a second one, that sent her straight to oblivion.

Hehet jumped to her feet, suddenly painfully aware of an excruciating migraine and feeling like she was about to pee her heart out. _Father...Father! Please be ok...Please, Please be ok!_ She thought frantically as she ran to the thrown room.

When she reached the thrown room she found her father sitting, immobile as a corpse, on the throne. The anger in his eyes as concentrated as the darkness in the shadow realm and his brow furrowed in a deep frown. Hehet puffed out a sigh of relief, as she ran towards him and falling to her knees placed her head on his lap and her arms around his legs. Doing so she closed her eyes and missed the look of pure disgust the crept onto her father's features.

**-Change of POV-**

"Oh father I was so worried about you!" the little brat muttered as she wrapped her arms around my legs. Her words were a little muffled since she had buried her face in my knees, and now her shoulders trembled as she wept. I wanted to push her off, grab her by the arms and shake her so violently that she would fall to pieces.

But then she looked up at me, her pale blue eyes looking right up into mine she whispered hoarsely "Did they hurt you? Father did they _hurt you_?! No traitor hurts** my** father and gets away with it!" My eyes went wide and my heart lifted.

It all became clear.

I muffled back a victorious laugh and closed my eyes in pretend shame. "Oh beautiful daughter of mine...How I have failed you! How I have hurt you! How I have fallen victim to such torturous cruelty and hate. How I have fallen victim to such **monsters**!" I pushed myself off my thrown and took her convulsing body into my arms as my tears splashed onto her upturned face. "Forgive me, sweet daughter of mine! Forgive me! Such torture...Such torment... I am too weak...Too weak!" I wept. She put her thin arms about me and buried her in face in my neck as she whispered soothingly "It's not your fault father...Sshh...It's not your fault."

She missed the cruel smile that crossed my face._ I shall have what I want...No matter what. I shall have my revenge!_

**-2 years later, _Domino City-_**

On a main road in downtown Domino city, not too far from KaibaCorp, a television displayed from within a store blared loudly:

"..._Egyptian excavation site that was abandoned exactly 2 years next week Monday, due to some unfortunate occurrences has been reopened and a rather shocking discovery made. A mummy was found with the anklet of infinite space, believed to be nothing more but myth to modern day researchers, it was regarded as a jewel of extreme power by ancient Egyptians._ _Any who possessed it was revered or feared. According to ancient Egyptian scripture it's last master, or rather mistress, was murdered and with her it's powers died. The mummy and the anklet is now being held in Domino's own Museum and will be on display on Monday in memory of those lost in the excavations' previous tragedy. _

_In more pressing news KaibaCorp has, once again, succeeded in buying out it's largest rival company yesterday. Mr. Seto Kaiba, the 19 year-old CEO of the company had this to say to reporters: ... " _

**-End of Prologue-**

Ok, so that's it for the prologue! Hope you enjoyed! Um I will post up the next chapters as fast as I can ok? I would appreciate reviews. Tah Tah!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer remains the same… I own naught.

Author's Note: There will be some character death starting next chapter. Just to let you know in advance. Apart from that… I decided to add a little surprise hentai scene. Bite me! I had no clue I was going to do it until I did… Well anyway Ishizu has a reason for doing what she did…Seto Kaiba doesn't need a reason; he did it cuz he wanted to!

I cut out the seto/ishuzu steam scene …I don't really update on this site anymore cuz I've turned evil and like sweaty stuff…so I keep getting blocked and shit…lol Oh well it's all good. I'm gonna try and keep updating though, seems I've got some new people wanting more since I last checked so I figure I owe it to them to finish the story…or at least to try to. It's gonna take me awhile cuz I have so much to do for Uni-fucking-veristy so ya…About the cut out scene if ur dirty minded (like me) and you want to read it feel free to check it out at My pen name's _lasher! thx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The world is full of surprises.**

**  
-Pov:narrator-  
Sunday evening  
9:30 pm-  
**  
This was the second time the wench had pulled such a farce only, on this occasion, she didn't go to the extreme of broadcasting her invite on national television. Instead she sent him a personalized note requesting him to meet her at the museum. Seto Kaiba's first reaction was to crumple the note into a ball and fling it out of his top floor office in the KaibaCorp skyscraper. Right before he completed the motion, he thought better of it.

The last time Ishizu had requested a personal meeting with Kaiba it had been quite interesting and to a certain extent productive. He had after been the first to paw Obelisk the Tormentor. Cracking his knuckles he sat back in his chair and eyed Mokuba silently as the later stared on at the television screen in silence. His eyes were wide and interested; his legs were crossed before him, his hands placed before his legs he leaned forward consumed by the news. Seto smiled secretly at his brother's cuteness. Then hid the grin and settles his eyes in turn on the television, wondering what had peaked his brother's interest.

_Bah! More Ancient Egyptian bullshit_ Seto rolled his eyes in despair Mokuba _has to stop hanging out with that Yugi…He's such a bad influence…_Seto thought as he shook his head and glared at the back of Mokuba's hair. He sighed silently and moved forward, placing his fingers back onto the keyboard. His eyes rolled over the numbers and words on the screen as he began to make rapid fire yet precise calculations in his head. His eyes narrowed and his fingers waited unwavering for the next command. Just when Seto's calculations came to an end and the digits were but seconds away Mokuba boomed:

"MUSEUM! I WANNA GO TO THE MUSEUM TOMORROW!"

Seto lost track of the calculations and sat back before sending a glare at his almost irresistible brother, Mokuba's grin spread from ear to ear as he looked at his brother. When Seto only glared back his eyes not softening as they usually did when speaking to his brother Mokuba grin faded.  
"Bad timing?" he questioned cautiously, Seto gave a curt nod. Mokuba puffed "Sorry, you finish what you are doing I'll wait." Seto bent his head down and started from scratch then after typing various answers into the computer he looked up "You and that good for nothing Yugi hang out a little too much Mokuba. Why don't you stop dreaming about ph-"

"Oh come on Seto! Don't be such a sour puss…You're always staring at that- that- gosh-damned computer day in and day out if you're not trying to figure out a way to whip Yugi's behind. Take a breather! Giver your brain some time to relax and play dead! Who knows maybe that's truly all you need to make the break from you're loosing streak against Yugi!"Mokuba had been moving his hands while he spoke but now he sat back in the black leather chair, crossed his legs and pouted.

Seto felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen in shock. Had his little brother just lectured him? No really had he? Amazing…If Mokuba had been anybody else he would have dangled the thought of throwing them out the skyscraper's window, and then settled for second best: taking their job and making sure they never worked this side of Japan again! But It wasn't anybody else, this was his brother. Seto muffled a laugh though a squeak managed to escape him before he cleared his throat.

"You're still not going tomorrow! Forget it!" Seto said, the steel that laced his voice would have left no room for argument with any of his employees, but Mokuba though little and jubilant at times, was none-the-less a Kaiba. He opened his mouth to argue back when Seto raised and motioned for silence. Mokuba clicked his jaw shut. Seto's eyes had been on the crumpled note Ishizu had given him then looked up at Mokuba. "We'll go right now."

Mokuba's eyes widened: "Now! Like… Now now?" he asked partly shocked partly excited." Seto nodded "Yes. Now hurry up and get ready we have to be there in ten minutes."

**-Pov change: Seto- **

Domino Museum  
10:15 pm

Ishizu whirled around when she heard the large Museum doors bang shut behind her, I walked in my face straight and my eyes sharp as daggers, Mokuba trailed silently beside me his features showing emotions similar to awe and interest. But I was paying very little attention to Mokuba at the precise moment, I was simply aware of him by habit. Always making sure I was prepared for the worst no matter the situation, though I doubted Ishizu had even the hint of an evil bone in her body. But something was sizzling in the air this night, something hot and flurried and definitely a potential danger.

I stopped abruptly and reached my hand out beside me to stop Mokuba as well. He bumped into my hand and backed up a little. There was something wrong, something different in the way she looked. She seemed to - glimmer- somehow. This all felt somewhat familiar to me like I should know what all this meant. The way her eyes narrowed at me and her lips parted slowly then closed shut before a smile crept upon her lips. Her black eyes gave me a quick up and down before she glanced at my brother and frowned slightly before trailing her eyes back to mine.

"Kaiba…you're late, fifteen minutes late actually. If I was anyone else I would have been quite worried that you wouldn't show." She stated simply. I gave her a once over, but did not reply. She glanced at Mokuba again "So you're here to see the mummy are you?" Mokuba nodded frantically, a grin spreading across his face again. She looked at her two bodyguards then nodded, they stepped forward and began walking towards a shut door to the left of me. "They'll take you to her Mokuba. Feel free to look around, nothing is off limits." As if reading my mind, she looked at me "He'll be safe, they'll do him no harm…" Mokuba ran off, and I gritted my teeth. There was definitely something up, that fact combined with Mokuba's 'removal' was making me tense.

"What do you want Ishizu!" it was not a question and I had not intended it to be one either.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba… You're always all work no play. Relax a little." I glared at her and she giggled a little. Which completely surprised me, though I was sure she could see no indication of it on my features. One does not become a multimillion-dollar CEO by letting his emotions play havoc on his face. In any case, Ishizu did not seem like the type of woman who 'giggled' at anything or for anyone.

"Answer the question Ishizu! I'm a very busy man." Holyshit! Did she just fucking roll her eyes at me? She just fucking rolled her eyes!

"All right… I have something that belongs to you." She stated as she turned around and walked to a corner of the room I noticed something about her that had been lingering at the back of my mind. She wasn't dressed like she usually was, she was wearing an extremely short, bright orange silk skirt and a button-up, lighter orange top that fit so tightly it might have been a second skin. She reached the corner of the room and picked up a golden object. She turned around and presented it to me. The millennium rod. I glanced at it then looked back at her.

"What's really going on here Ishizu?" I asked her staring her down. She looked at me, and the air between us stirred a little. I was beginning to understand and what I understood left slightly unsettled. She dropped her arms to her sides, the millennium rod gripped in her left hand. She looked away.

"Anubis has not yet been satisfied. He's returning here –well he is not returning here- but his essence is returning here. Along with someone from you're past. Someone important to you is returning here. Along with her she brings death, torment, decay but-"

""More bullshit about the past!" I snapped, she didn't falter for a minute as she continued:

" but she also brings hope. Hope for love and realization and freedom. Love that you will need to admit Kaiba if you will play your part in fate and save the-"

"I don't believe in fate. I control my own life! Now are you done!"

"I would be done if you'd shut the fuck up and let me finish!" Once again I was shocked she just cursed… What is it the end of the world or something? I grinned inwardly at the joke. But the humor left me when I saw the look in her eyes, they seemed to tell me it was the end of her world. I stood in silence and stared at her, intending to let her finish.

"I'm here Seto Kaiba to tell you that this time Yugi and Yami will be no obstacle to Anubis' intentions and the only way humanity will stand a fighting chance is if you step up to the plate and take the fight into your own hands. To do that, you will need this." She raised her left hand and showed me the Millennium rod, instead of handing it to me she placed it on an elevated tome to her side. She approached me, I also have something else to let you know.

"I'm going to die…I- I have foreseen it-"

"Oh for the love of all that is sane! Ishizu would you stop-"

"Shut up Seto, I am going to die! It is the path fate has chosen for me, therefore it is the path I must follow… And that is truly why you are here. If I had not given you, you're Millennium Rod it would have found it's own way to you. But I- I would not… And that's why I brought myself to you…" She looked down "I'm going to die… I'm going to die…" tears sprung to her eyes and her body began to tremble in such a way that I could almost here her bones rattling beneath her skin.

I stood dumbfounded and at a loss of reaction, then as if catching herself she choked back a sob, wiped her eyes, grabbed the Millennium Rod and walked up to me.

"This is yours." Without thinking I grabbed it and turned silently, not wanting her to see I was rushed to leave, I was not looking forward to another display of emotion.

"I've heard enough of you're goddamn crap about the past…Where's my brother! It's time for us to leave." She grabbed my arm and leaned forward so I could feel the press of her body on my back. "Your brother is on the other side of this Museum, staring at the mummy that has- and always will- claim your heart. But you know who is standing behind you right now?"

"A raving lunatic." I suggested

"The woman who will claim your body tonight." She stated simply. This time my eyebrows did shoot up and my whole body stiffened in response. I struggled to keep hold of myself as my extremities tingled.

"What game are you playing at Ishizu?" my voice was low, soft but it stung and contained a light hint of violence. I, however, knew the answer to that question: she believed she was going to die; why not profess to what she wanted?

"I'm not playing at anything Seto Kaiba, and you know it. You know what I want… And I have foreseen that I will get it. I do not plan on dying a virgin." I let out a bitter laugh and when she backed away from me, I whirled around.

"Where's my bro-" my words were cut short by my sharp intake of breath. She had unbuttoned her shirt so that the tops of her breasts were popping free from her shirt, and the dark tops of her nipples whispered against her shirt. I felt myself grow a few inches.

I glanced at the door from which my brother and her guards had left "Like I said before, they're on the other side of the Museum. They wouldn't be able to hear a car crash if it happened in this room- and they won't be back for long…" My body, once again, was not unaware of her insinuations. When I looked back at her, she had her right hand slowly trailing up the side of her thigh and her eyes peered deep into mine. Once again a

wave of aroused energy seared through me.

"Seto… I'm not wearing any underwear." She said a hint of a smile on her cheeks. That, for me, was the last shove. Without thinking I dropped the Millennium Rod, grabbed her by the shoulders, steered her backwards and slammed her into the wall. I might be the CEO of a top gaming company who always, always keeps his head…but I am also a 19 year old hot-blooded male! There is only so much a man can take without baring some flesh!

**_

* * *

_**

**_CUT SCENE! if you guyz wanna read it go to : __not my site but my fic's complete with the ishizuXkaiba scene!_**

* * *

****

When the last wave left me and I steadied Ishizu on her own two feet we both quickly replaced and smoothed out our crumpled clothing. In complete silence, I walked away from her to where I had let the Millennium Rod drop and picked it up.

At that instant Mokuba and her guards walked in, Mokuba's eyes were wide and he started going on about how the mummy and been so creepy and how the anklet was really creepy. Seto could not completely understand what Mokuba was saying, his mind was still in the aftershock sex-haze and his body was sill quite weak and tiered. The guards, who were both fully-grown men, seemed to understand instantly the mood and the smell that hung in the room and they both kept their distance respectfully. Mokuba did not.

"Mokuba we're leaving." Was all I stated

"Ok!" came his reply "Bye Ishizu!" he turned and ran out the room. Ishizu and I made eye contact and remained locked for a moment to long before I looked away

"Bye Seto." She mustered  
"Bye Ishizu." I stated my voice was flat but not rudely so. I turned and followed my brother from the room

**  
Monday morning  
11:40 am **

POV change: narrator

" Holy jeez is she nasty looking…" Tea manage to state as she stared at the mummy "Is she the one that was found in the same pyramid as that Anubis guy?"

Yugi nodded "Yah…man look at her anklet… It almost looks like a millennium item…"

Tristen knelt down and stared it "Yah.. it sure does… hey look… there is an inscription on the side of her tomb… I can barely make it out…"

"What does it matter anyway?" Joey questioned "It's bound to be in ancient Egyptian anyway, you wouldn't be able to read it…"

Tea hadn't finished with her coments "No she really is disgusting seriously mummy's are gross…"

Serenity had been silent for a long time, then she grabbed joey and tugged at his blue jacked "Joey can we go now… I think I'm gonna be sick if we don't stop staring at it."

**POV change: Bakura  
(Yami Bakura will be called Bakura + will have  
around whatever he says. Normal bakura will be  
called Ryou will have "" around whatever he says.) **

I stood in the distance behind the fools who stared on at the mummy of Hehet. They had no clue who she really was… and most likely had no clue of what she was capable of. I grinned. One of the most powerful millennium items was around her ankles and just out of reach.

"Hehet…" I whispered and that fool Yugi turned around "Did you say something Bakura?"

I looked at him innocently, letting Ryou's soft features take me over No I didn't… Haven't spoken a word since we got here.

Yugi nodded "Oh ok"

I have to move them away from that tomb… I must read what is written there. The only way to revive her millennium anklet, is to revive the one who possesses it. Unlike these fools, my mother tongue is Egyptian and I am thoroughly fluent in it. As if on cue I heard that pesky little sister of joey's plea:

"Eww!" she had plunged her face in Joey's shoulder "Come joey! Please can't we just go?"

I joined in with her "Yah why don't we give both Tea and Serenity a break and move on… Plus we don't want any accidents like the last one to happen…"

Yugi and Joey and Tristen's eyes went wide as the all chimed "No! No we don't!" Tristen sprang to his feet and began moving away, Yugi tugged at Tea and Joey began steering Serenity away. I smirked in satisfaction, a deep chuckle rumbled from my throat: the mention of the 'Anubis mishap' had made them forget about me briefly.

I walked up to the mummy bent down, squinting I read the inscription on her tomb beneath my breath:

Free me from within  
Unlock the chain  
That binds me to the realm of shadows  
In the anklet of Infinite Space  
Read this to renew my skin  
And this for the life I reclaim  
Read this to relieve me of the woes  
And free the powers of Time and place

The words had left my lips and I felt the air about the tomb begin to shudder. I turned to leave so none would place me at the scene of the crime, but I felt a force grab hold of me and pull be back. I struggled against it, but it almost devoured me whole. There was an explosion and I was let go, the force of the bang through me forward and –

**Pov change:Narrator  
**  
Yugi whirled around at the loud bang, he was just in time to see Bakura walking towards him an odd expression on his face. The explosion through Bakura forward and Yugi fell forwards. The others felt the ground trembled and rushed back. Screams surrounded Yugi. He didn't completely understand what was being said. He could only stare at Bakura who lay unconscious…desperately trying to see behind the brown fog that had appeared behind Bakura. When he finally saw he went still as he heard.  
Yami appeared beside him "She's gone Yugi…" he stated plainly.  
"Do you think-" he didn't dare finish  
"Yes I do think...His persistence is quite surprising"  
"Oh man!" Yugi whined…

* * *

I am alive father -Freedom calls-I'm alive father-Fate has taken place-Revenge always seeps through the cracks…

* * *

Ok end of the first chapter. LOL what do you think? REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! 


End file.
